


Fragile

by Tatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, Fragile - Freeform, Gnash, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatz/pseuds/Tatz
Summary: Dean couldn't help locking his feelings to himself anymore and it was Mary who helped him freeing 'em out. 
Songfic: Fragile - Gnash





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was inspired by 2 songs, actually, that I just heard today: Fragile e I Hate You I Love You - both of them from Gnash.
> 
> "Supernatural" and its characters don't belong to me.

They were all gathered in a small group around a lightning torch. It was a happy family reunion. It had been days after the small encounter between his mom and his brother for the first time since Sam was a baby. To celebrate, Mary came up with an idea to have a picnic in a park closer to the bunker. Sam was in one piece, Mary was on their side, everything seemed to be great again.

 

After all the laughing and talking they were all tired, but none of them could break the moment and get up, so they just sat relaxed on the ground in silence, sticks and leaves resting under their spread picnic towels.

 

Dean raised his stick one more time, heating up his marshmallow to burn it nicely and gold. That was when he caught Cas watching him over. His eyes reached Cas’ instantly.

 

_It feels like home._

 

Suddenly, Dean felt something happen inside him, but he tried to drive away these feelings. He looked away but his eyes ended up gazing Cas’ pink mouth and he caught himself thinking about how hot and soft Cas’ lips could be while attaching to his own lips…

 

Cas blushed and looked away.

 

_Wait. Is it possible for an angel blush?_

 

“Dean? Are you alright, honey?”, a soft voice brought Dean back to real life. Mary was looking at him with a questioning expression on her features.

 

“Yeah...Yeah… I just--We need some--”, he replied.

 

Dean couldn’t finish his sentence. He made his way to the Impala, trying hard not to think about what had happened there. Fortunately, he found something to occupy his mind. Cas was the last one to leave the car and he had left the stereo on.

 

**I'm sorry you saw me breaking**

**But stay with me don't stray**

**God, I wish you would hold me closely**

**Don't think I don't feel the same**

 

“Dammit, Cas”, he cursed lowly, walking to the driver’s seat so he could turned the radio off.. A slow song was playing on the radio. The lyrics caught him off guard.

 

**I'm better on my own**

**But I don't wanna be alone**

 

He froze. He could have shut the radio down but he didn’t want to. Instead, he stood there, eyes shut, feeling the song. Soft hands pressed on his shoulders slightly after a few seconds. Dean opened his eyes and turned around.

 

Mary was smiling fondly at him. She had that look that mothers always have when something really nice is happening with their children.

 

Dean felt his heart falling to his feet, a mix of a thousand feelings happening at the same time. He didn’t even notice that he had tears on his face. After all these years, he tried so much to shut off all those feelings, but he couldn’t do it anymore.

 

Mary nodded slightly and, slowly, she pulled her son closer to her arms.

 

Dean fell apart.

 

**Cause I'm fragile**

**God, I'm fragile**

 

“I know, sweetheart. I’ve always known”, she said softly. Dean pulled out a little from the hug, sitting down as he wiped his tears away. “Since you came in that room, saving him from my gun and you two hugged in front of me”, she continued. “Both of you have so much to say to each other but you just can’t.

 

**God, I wish I could love you**

**God, I wish I could love you**

**God, I wish I could love you**

**God, I wish I could love you**

 

“Mom, I--”, Dean tried to reply her, but he choked on his words. Actually, he didn’t have nothing to say, he was tired. “How did you--”

 

“Know?”, she interrupted him, smiling wider. “I can be away for 33 years, Dean. But, if there’s something that I really know, is how to be loved and wished by someone that I share feelings with.”, she answered him, wiping the last tear away from his freckled face. “ You don’t need to say anything, sweetie. I can see in your eyes and the way you two look at each other. This is love”

 

Dean swallowed. _Love. Who knew?_

 

Mary cupped his cheeks and leaned over to kiss his forehead “Go find your happiness, my love. You deserve it”, she smiled genuinely, rubbing her thumb over one of Dean’s cheeks.

 

“Thank you, mom”, he whispered, a light smile shaping on his face. Kissing the palm of her hand, he left the stereo on and did what his mom told him to do.

 

**Cause I'm fragile**

**God, I'm fragile**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH @hernameisboxcar!  
> She beta'ed the story and gave me the best notes!
> 
> She's the Cas to my Dean ♥


End file.
